


Blind

by Hotaru10join



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Short One Shot, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru10join/pseuds/Hotaru10join
Summary: If there was an absolutely perfect way to describe Rei, it would be love sick. They say love is blind and it makes you crazy.Originally published in 2010.
Relationships: Saotome Rei | Blair Flannigan/Haou | Supreme King
Kudos: 3





	Blind

Judai.

Judai.

Judai.

Judai.

The love of her life, his smile would brighten her day if not the entire week. He didn't seem to smile that much anymore. That carefree glow that he always seemed to have, faded away into something else. Darkness.

This wasn't Judai anymore, but she didn't care. She didn't care that he would sneer at her and not speak a word to her. She didn't care that he wouldn't care if she were to drop dead at any minute.

It didn't matter because she would die for him.

"Keep this on."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

Haou kept quiet as the girl wrapped the ribbon around his eyes, whatever would finish the job faster. Though, he wondered why the need for the blindfold.

Maybe Rei knew that this thing that possessed Judai wasn't really Judai, maybe she knew that she was insane for loving him. Maybe she knew that Judai didn't like her, nor would he ever.

She ignored it, just like she ignored everything else that came in between her and her Judai.

She would paint the rooms red with them; they made delightful red splatters on the walls when she pressed against a point. Haou didn't really care about the mess she would make when he was gone, nor did he question where all the servant girls that confessed their feelings to him went.

He knew quite well where they went.

_Oh, that was new._

He thought when she flicked her tongue over him, her fingernails lightly scraping across his skin; he let out a small hiss when her teeth did that thing he hated.

He continued to wonder about the blindfold, and then smirked at the idea.

Love is blind.

She wanted to show him that.

He shrugged the thought away, it didn't really make sense.

Then again, when did love ever really make sense.


End file.
